


Moving On

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Engagement, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, alex has d e p r e s s i o n, he's just sad and bad at love, past stuff tho, yes that's a reference to the bi song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Burr helps Hamilton get over his ex. Or maybe Burr just listens while Hamilton talks nonstop. Either way, he gets better. For the most part.
Relationships: (mostly friendly but they will be gay eventually), (they broke up tho), Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 44





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (edit: the link was broken smfh. the song that was my inspo is when i'm broken by janine. it mostly inspired the relationship between ham and jeff)  
> anyway uhhhhhhhh ham is pitiful that's all

“You still have that?”

Hamilton looks up at Burr and huffs. “Uh. Yeah...” He stops playing with the ring and pockets it.

“Alexander...” Burr gives him a pitying look. “You need to get rid of it.”

He pouts and averts his eyes. “I know, okay- I just...” He sighs a bit before running his fingers through his messy hair. “I don’t want to see his face ever again.”

“That’s... impossible if you want to keep your job...” He pauses and leans on the bar. “Did he ask for it back...?”

“Well... no, but-“

“Nope. Stop right there.” Burr puts out his hand. “Give it.”

“What? No!” Hamilton frowns. “What do you want with it?”

“Pawn it.”

“I can’t do that! It’s an engagement ring...”

“For a broken engagement.” He sighs. “You need to start taking some steps to move on, Alex...” Burr shakes his head. “The only reason you’ve been allowed to leave work for this long is because Washington likes you.”

“I know... I...” He looks down. “Everything... still hurts.”

Burr nods slightly, a thought in the forefront of his mind. “Um... towards the end...” He starts slowly. “You were starting to improve. You weren’t as reclusive or depressed.”

Hamilton laughs and props his head on his arm. “Yeah. Exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“That man asked me out when I was at my absolute lowest.” Hamilton pauses. “He liked me better like that, I guess...”

“I did warn you...”

He waves a hand. “Yeah, yeah- Shut up.” He pulls the ring back out and looks down at it. “Early on... I was having a hard time. Whenever I thought I was starting to feel better, he would make me feel insecure. Make me feel afraid to go further or push myself.” Hamilton closes his hand with the ring inside. “One day... after a fight and...” He averts his eyes, cheeks flushing.

“What?”

“It was... a rough night. That’s all I’ll say.”

“Gross-“

“Okay, virgin.” Hamilton continues despite Burr trying to protest. “He proposed. It felt out of the blue. But, maybe it made sense to him. We had been dating about a year, and he had already developed a pattern for us. If I started getting better, he could easily knock me down.” He pauses. “But, I... started fighting back more. He would make me so mad sometimes that I didn’t want to just make him shut up. I wanted him to understand what I was saying for once.”

Burr tilts his head. “He realized he was losing his control over you.”

“Yeah.” He swiftly slips the ring onto his ring finger. “The words he said became more harmful. He started mentioning things I told him confidence just to hurt me. Brought up people I lost. It was... awful.”

“You didn’t leave, though?”

Hamilton looks at his hand then at Burr. “Even though I was getting better, I still believed one thing he told me.”

“What?”

“No one else will ever love me.”

“Oh, Alex...” Burr starts, but Hamilton doesn’t let him finish.

“It’s fine.” He takes the ring off and places it on the counter. “I stayed, but he didn’t like the confidence rising in me, so he broke it off.” He laughs a bit. “I’m just glad we never moved in together. Though, I was sort of at his place all the time.”

“He’s lying, you know.”

“Huh?” Hamilton chuckles once he realizes. “I, uh... I dunno. Who knows.”

Burr looks like he wants to say something, but he keeps it to himself. “Who knows...”

“Hey, uh...” He looks up. “How did he look, by the way? He went right back to work. Did he seem sad? Hurt in any way?”

“Uh...” He shakes his head. “He’s just an ass. Don’t expect too much from him.”

“Yeah...” He stands. “I’m going back to work tomorrow. I’m not gonna let him win. I’m better than this, and I’m gonna show him.”

“Be better for you, Alex.”

“Right-“ He steps forward and gives Burr a quick hug. “Thanks for worrying.” He walks off.

Burr blinks, blushing ever so slightly. “Wh...” Then he notices the ring still on the bar. “Wait-“ He grabs it and runs after him. “Alex!”


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's actual emotional abuse/manipulation in this chapter so only read if it doesn't bother you!

Hamilton braces himself before stepping into the office and placing the ring on the desk. He then steps back. “Here.”

Jefferson looks up from the computer and tilts his head. “Look who it is. We’ve missed you, Alexander.”

He nods a bit. “Yeah, Aaron did. And I guess Washington did too...”

“And me-“

“No.” Hamilton puts up a hand. “Stop it.”

Jefferson chuckles a bit and leans back. “Well, I hope you relaxed during your little break.” His eyes become hooded. “You look good, Alexander.”

He squints at him. He did feel better. His hair was neater, and he looks less exhausted. “I feel good.” He smiles. “I just wanted to return the ring.”

“What? I thought we just needed a break.”

“You called off the wedding. You told me we were done.” He chuckles a bit. “And that’s the only good thing you’ve ever done for me.” He crosses his arms and smiles.

“Alex, you know I didn’t mean that.” He stands up and walks over to him. “It was in the heat of the argument. And you never even gave me a chance to apologize.”

“You could’ve called me.” Hamilton looks up at him and frowns. “You knew where to find me. How to reach me. You never tried! The only people who contacted me were Aaron and Washington!”

“You needed space. I let you think.” Jefferson moves his hand to the other’s cheek. “C’mon, Alex. You’re not gonna leave me.”

He stares at him for a moment before averting his eyes. “Shut up. You-“ He pushes his hand away. “You’ve done nothing, but mistreat me.”

“But, Alex.” He takes his hand and brings it to his lips before softly kissing it. “You know I love you.”

“You don’t-“ He looks away. “You just like having me at your disposal.”

Jefferson grabs his chin and makes Hamilton face him. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna let some fight ruin us. What about all the good times. How you’d scream my name every night. How well we just work together when we’re on the same side.”

“It-“ He steps back and tries to compose himself. “It wasn’t just some fight. And we fight constantly. The good times have become less and less frequent.” He glares at him. “Sex doesn’t count!”

“Listen. I was wrong to tell you we’re done, alright? Just give us another chance.” He tilts his head. “Or do you think you’d find someone else?”

Hamilton looks down. “I could.” He’s unsure if he actually believes that.

“You really think someone else could love you? You’re not that great, y’know.” He narrows his eyes at him.

“I can’t believe you don’t hear yourself right now!” He nearly growls. “I’m saying it, right here, right now. We’re fucking done. You’re an abusive piece of shit and I deserve better.”

“Even after what you did to Eliza?”

Hamilton freezes for just a moment. “I’m... not that person anymore.” He moves past him and grabs the ring off the desk. “You know what? Fuck you. I’m pawning this.”

Jefferson just watches him go and is nothing short of offended when Hamilton flips him off on his way out.


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of an epilogue if i'm honest

“You’re not gonna just lay there the entire break are you?”

Hamilton looks up from the table and whines. “He brought up Eliza! I can’t do this. I literally can’t work at this place anymore-“

Burr nearly rolls his eyes but refrains from doing so. “Have you even heard from her recently?”

“Uh...” He hums for a moment. “It... it’s probably been months...”

“You’re not over her either, are you?”

“I’ll never be over her. She was perfect.” He looks at his friend. “Do you think he’s right? Will I never be loved again?”

“We literally went over this yesterday. He’s just saying anything he can to hurt you, Alex.”

“But...”

“Stop.” Burr sits down next to him. “Get Thomas off your mind, alright?” He taps his fingers on the table. “We could hang out.”

Hamilton looks over at him. “You wanna?”

“Yeah. Let’s go to that bar again. Let me buy you a drink or something.”

“Cool.” He smiles. “Alright, Aaron. It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only multichapter thing i've ever finished I'm so sad


End file.
